Interficiam, Arráncame la vida
by andreastars95
Summary: -Tu verdadera alma se quedó en 1938 y tú estas en 1992. Hermione nota algo raro en aquel chico desde su llegada, y justo ahora alguien abre la cámara de los secretos. Al cruzar con el chico nuevo Ginny siente que ya lo conoce.
1. Prólogo

**¿Qué sucede?**

* * *

-_¿Cómo puede ser posible Albus?_- Pregunto Minerva con preocupación. Estaban en el despacho del director. Minerva y Severus estaban reunidos ahí por el llamado que hizo el director.

Lo que acababa de pasar "o llegar" era una sorpresa para los profesores excepto como era de imaginarse al director.

-Eso Minerva es complicado de explicar, pero es totalmente posible.-dijo el profesor Dumbledore mirando a nadie en particular. Estaban asustados no sabían cómo había ocurrido pero estaba claro que tenían ver que hacer.

-Pero Albus, ¿qué vamos a hacer con esto? Tenemos que decirle al joven Harry Potter que tenga cuidado con él.-Minerva de verdad estaba sorprendida de verdad. Se apoyó en la mesa pensando que hacer.-Albus ¿puedes explicarnos? Esperamos saber que sucede y que vamos a hacer.-

Severus Snape permanecía callado, él ya tenía una idea de lo que pasó pues recordaba una vez que el director le confió un poco de esa información.

-Hace mucho tiempo el joven Tom Riddle cuando estaba en segundo año en su ansía de saber quién era realmente, investigo mucho por todas partes. Un día el orfanato donde residía pidió permiso para que saliera unos días para unas cosas de papeles, en ese entonces el director le concedió permiso y finalmente el joven Tom salió de Hogwarts por unos días. Yo le dije a Armando que no se lo concediera porque me daba mala espina, creía que era mentira pero a Armando no le importó y se lo concedió. Finalmente Tom salió de Hogwarts pero yo le seguí de cerca y efectivamente el joven Riddle no fue al orfanato, en cambio fue a una biblioteca en el callejón Diagon.-hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. Para ese entonces la profesora de Transformaciones y el profesor de pociones se le quedaban mirando atentamente en la espera de que siguiera contando. Finamente retorno a las palabras- Tom se la pasó mucho tiempo dentro de la biblioteca "Mens sana" así que decidí entrar a buscarlo, pero no le encontraba en ninguna parte así que pensé que estaría en la sección prohibida, y allí estaba concentrado leyendo. Pasó un buen rato hasta que empezó a leer en voz alta y mostraba una cara de no entender lo que decía. Me acerque a él y le pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo el joven Riddle se asustó y rápido se paró de su asiento y luego me miro con expresión desafiante y puesto que el joven cometió el error más grande de su vida que ahora se encuentra presente, él dijo un hechizo oscuro apuntándome con su varita, pero lo que sucedió fue que su hechizo lo ataco a él y partió su alma en dos.- finalizo el profesor Albus Dumbledore.

Ellos quedaron pasmados, no entendían bien lo que pasaba. Al final Minerva fue la que pregunto:

-¿Qué hechizo fue, Albus?

-Es un hechizo muy antiguo Minerva, data del año de los hermanos Peverell, el hechizo es_ "vivo in duo mundi, interficiam vivificabit quo bit me inte"_ pero el joven Riddle se equivocó, no sabía muy bien lo que significaba pero aun así lo hizo. Quise rápido revertir el hechizo pero era demasiado tarde, Tom se retorció y cayó de bruscamente en el suelo, salió una luz blanca que partió su alma en dos, me agache junto a él para tratar de detener que esa alma se vaya. Intente todos los hechizos que sabía pero ninguno funciono. Al final su segunda alma logró salir de Tom y desapareció en el tiempo. Tom se detuvo en seco y me miro con una profunda preocupación. Le dije que era demasiado tarde su alma se había roto. Tom se paró y se fue.- dijo Albus.

-Entonces eso explica el porqué de esta situación.

-Sí, Minerva, este joven Tom no sabe nada todavía.-respondió Albus con una cara de seriedad.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos cuando se enteré que su yo mayor está vivo y que ahora es Voldemort?- pregunto Snape.

-No lo sé Severus, por el momento me gustaría vigilarlo y por supuesto estudiará en el pasillo…quizás Tom todavía pueda estar a tiempo de salvarse de sí mismo, los demás profesores no saben que Tom Riddle es en realidad Volvemort, y está claro que me gustaría que no se lo contaran a nadie.- hablo Dumbledore.

Severus Snape se sento mientras McGonagall daba vueltas por el despacho.

-Entonces lo vigilaré bien, pero igual está el problema con el joven Harry Potter, apenas está en segundo año y no sabrá que el responsable que mató a sus padres estudia con él.-dijo McGonagall preocupada por el niño Potter.

-Pero este Tom todavía no es un asesino, como te digo Minerva tenemos esta oportunidad para salvar al muchacho.

-Está bien Albus, supongo que tendrás que hablar con el joven Tom para hacerle entender que no está en los 30's si no en los 90's.-Dijo Minerva.

-Lo sé Minerva, quizás esa sea la pare más difícil.

-Estará en Slytherin de nuevo ¿no?- hablo Snape mirando fijamente a la ventana.

-Sí, cualquier otra casa estaría asqueado.-dijo Dumbledore.

-Que bueno porque no lo quiero para nada en Gryffindor.-Dijo Minerva, y se asomó en la ventana para ver lo que veía el profesor Snape. La mirada que hizo Minerva fue triste y confusión.

Fuera de la ventana, en el patio del castillo estaba un chico de 12 años mirando el lago con la mirada perdida. Él realmente desconocía a su otro yo. Caminaba sin cuidado sin advertir las dos miradas que lo veían a lo lejos. Él solo pensaba en que año estaba y que contras pasaba con el hecho de que el profesor Dumbledore ahora sea director Dumbledore y un montón de caras desconocidas.

* * *

_Espero que se entienda la historia, pasaran todos los años, inicia en segundo con la llegada de Tom. Y es un Hermione y Tom Riddle. Es mi primera historia de Harry Potter y espero que me vaya quedando bien. Comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas :)_


	2. Caminando

_Si quieres ser sabio, aprende a interrogar razonablemente, a escuchar con atención, a responder serenamente y a callar cuando no tengas nada que decir._

_Johann Kaspar Lavater (1741-1801) Filósofo, poeta y teólogo suizo._

_._

_._

_._

Después de haber concluido la reunión, Dumbledore salió del castillo rumbo a encontrarse con Tom.

Tom seguía en la misma posición sin atreverse a mover de ahí, hace una hora tenía que había llegado de la nada, recordaba que hacía tan solo unos segundos que se encontraba en la biblioteca en la sección prohibida con el viejo desafiándolo y en lo estúpido que se sentía en tratar de hechizarlo, eso era un error que recordaría y que no se permitiría cometerlo de nuevo.

Pero estaba cansado, furioso, y sobretodo confundido. Sabía que se había equivocado al pronunciar el hechizo sin haber traducido bien la frase, había entendido que atacaría a su enemigo no que a el mismo. Y para el colmo, cuando apareció se cayó en la tierra y quedo empapado, odiaba estar sucio.

Y luego está que justamente el viejo de Dumbledore estaba paseando por ahí. Lo primero en su mente fue que viejo y demacrado estaba. Ya se hacía a la idea de que no estaba en su tiempo, por obvias razones con el hechizo. Ahora solo quedaba confirmarlo y ver si le beneficiaba o no esta época, ya lo vería después. Dumbledore se le había quedado mirando como sorprendido pero luego cambió su expresión a una calmada, viniendo del viejo ya se lo esperaba. El profesor Dumbledore se acercaba a él. Todavía recordaba la breve plática.

-Tom, que curioso verte por aquí.-había dicho Dumbledore. El niño se la había quedado mirando hasta que habló.

-Lo sé profesor de vez en cuando me dan ganas de ¿saltar en el tiempo? ¿Viajar a otra dimensión?-respondió Tom. Dumbledore no reacciono al comentario sarcástico del chico.

-Veo que ya sabes algo.-en ese momento Tom confirmo sus sospechas-Tom necesito que te quedes aquí, en un rato pasaré a responder tus dudas-había dicho Dumbledore y segundos después se marchó. Tom lo miro irse.

Y así seguía Tom, aunque tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el castillo se había limitado porque tenía muchas dudas, y al parecer el único que podía resolverlas era el Dumbledore.

Ya se había aburrido de esperar y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando una figura vieja y con una gran barba apareció caminando hacia él.

-Joven Riddle, me alegra que haya esperado tal y como dije.

-Corta el rollo profesor, dime ¿qué paso? ¿En dónde estoy?- hablo con tono fastidiado.

-Joven Riddle tenga más respeto con sus mayores, y ya no soy profesor. Ahora soy director.-hablo calmadamente Dumbledore.

-Vale, mis disculpas Director Dumbledore.

-Tom debes de recordar que lanzaste un hechizo que al parecer no sabías cual era, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí, dígame director ¿hace cuantos… años fue eso?

-55 años, como puede ver tiene mucho tiempo que pasó eso.- Tom quedó pasmado de tanto asombro ¿55años? No joda, cuanto mucho pensó que fue tan solo unos 5 años quizás.

-Director… ¿cómo es que sigue vivo? Vaya el tiempo no puede con usted.

-¿Debo tomarlo como un cumplido Tom?- pregunto Dumbledore con una media sonrisa que se le escapaba. Pues le hizo un poco de gracia que ese sea su comentario cuando pudo haber otros mejores y a él niño se le ocurrió hablar de su perdurabilidad de Dumbledore.- Parece como si hubiera sido ayer el día que fui a buscarte al orfanato Tom, como han pasado los años ¿no lo cree?

-Sí, supongo solo que yo no los he vivido que digamos.

-Bueno Tom, no puedo dejar que te vayas de Hogwarts así sin más, habrás notado el rato que pasaste aquí que no es como tus tiempos. Hay caras desconocidas para ti, uno que otro profesor será desconocido para ti, otros todavía los recuerdes como el profesor Binns. Continuarás tus estudios aquí hasta que encontremos algún modo de devolverte a tu tiempo.- dijo Dumbledore.

Tom estaba pensativo.

-Está bien, apenas estoy en segundo año me queda mucho por delante. Aprenderé aquí hasta que veamos que hacer conmigo.

-Muy bien dicho Tom, ahora es temprano ve al comedor a desayunar. Más al rato te daremos los libros, y todo lo demás. En la noche te pondremos el sombrero seleccionador y te asignaremos un dormitorio.

-Director ¿es necesario estar en frente del comedor? Quiero seguir en Slytherin.-dijo Tom.

-Bueno, como digas joven Tom, hablare con Snape y saltaremos lo del comedor. Así que sin más en un rato hablará contigo el jefe de la casa. Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que ocuparme… pero recuerda Tom que te vigilo.- dicho esto sonrió el director y se fue.

Ya pensaba Tom averiguar por su cuenta todo lo que pasaba. Se preguntaba qué había pasado con su otra mitad. Sabía que él era una clase de segunda alma y que su verdadero yo se quedó en 1938, pero no sabía nada de su otro yo. Tenía hambre y se plateo de verdad ir al comedor. Y así lo hizo.

Tom entro al comedor y comprobó que sigue igual que en 1938 salvo que el decorado lo reina Gryffindor. En su época siempre lo ganaba Slytherin. Pero no le hizo mucho caso y se fue a sentar en su mesa a desayunar.

Después de terminar su desayuno decidió ir al campo de Quidditch. No es que le encantará ese deporte, es solo que se sentía un poco fuera de sitio o de "época" porque le miraran algo raro.

Al llegar ahí subió a las gradas a observar un rato al equipo que estaba saliendo al campo. Vio sus colores y comprobó que es el equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Aún no han terminado?- preguntó un chico de cabello naranja con cara pecosa, bastante feo. Al parecer se lo pregunto a un jugador.

-Aún no hemos empezado.- respondió un chico de cabello negro.- Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

Harry montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de Quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

Tom miraba feo a ese niño chillón, el niño sostenía una clase artefacto desconocido para él. Hacía algo raro con esa cosa que se escuchaba a cada rato un fastidioso clic.

— ¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló el niño chillón, que ironía.

Tom siguió la mirada del niño para ver a quien se dirigía. Supuso que era el chico que en estos momentos se alejaba más de él avergonzado. Rio para sus adentros.

-Creo que quiere que le tome fotos volando. ¡Exacto! ¡Vamos Harry!- Continuo gritando el niño, al parecer no le entraba a su cabeza que ese tal Harry no quería estar con él. Decidió ignorarlo y seguí viendo como vuelan los patéticos de Gryffindor. Hasta que noto que se acercaban unos verdes. Era Slytherin, y al parecer el equipo de Gryffindor igual lo noto porque todos sus jugadores miraron hacia allí.

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levantado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!

Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:

—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.

A Tom no le interesaba nada de lo que pasaba así que se paró y se dirigió a la entrada. En esos instantes pasaron corriendo el chico de hace rato con cabello naranja y pecoso junto con una chica de cabello esponjado marrón, esos dos cruzaron el césped. Al parecer se estaba armando una pelea en el campo.

Pero a él no le importo en nada. Siguió su rumbo.

Tom caminaba cómodamente rodeando el castillo. Todavía no quería creerse que de verdad no estaba en su época. No sabía bien sobre su madre, ahora le parecía aún más difícil averiguar quien fue.

Estaba pasando cerca de una cabaña cuando escucho que alguien hablaba.

-Ya casi llegamos, Ron -dijo una chica-. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.

Tom se paró en seco un momento al ver que eran los que estaban en el campo hace un rato solo que ahora sostenían a ese niño pelirrojo que sacaba babosas. Lo siguiente que vio fue que de la cabaña salía una especie de payaso con una túnica de color malva muy claro. Pensó en lo horrible que se veía aquel sujeto y a su lado se encontraba una cosa más grande que el payaso, un semi gigante quizás con una gran barba negra.

Vio que los 3 niños de antes rápido se escondían por lo que pensó que esos dos adultos deben ser profesores. El semi gigante un guardabosques por su aspecto. Pero del hombre de color malva ni idea.

— ¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —Decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas. Hagrid entro de nuevo a la cabaña.

Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.

El de barba negra salió y los recibió. Y él siguió explorando el castillo.

Ya casi era de noche así que Tom entro al castillo. Se dirigía al gran comedor cuando un tipo de murciélago negro lo detuvo. Tom lo miro inquisitivamente.

-Tom Riddle.

- ¿Sí?

-Soy Severus Snape, tu jefe de casa.- hablo Snape mirándolo con seriedad.-tus cosas te esperan en tu dormitorio, estarás con Malfoy y unos cuantos más. Si tienes alguna duda más te vale decirlo ahora.

-No, gracias profesor.- Lanzó una mirada sin expresión. Si quería saber más, debería agradarles a sus profesores, como su anterior plan. Su objetivo del pasado y ahora su futuro presente.

-Bien, eso es todo, puedes marcharte.- dijo Snape y acto seguido él fue el que se marchó.

Retomo su caminata cuando paso una bruja arrugada, con una expresión seria. Se veía que era severa. Al pasar a su lado McGonagall reparó que ese niño era Tom Riddle. Ella solo lo miro y paso a su lado ignorándolo.

Minerva vio entrar a Harry y Ron. Los había estado buscando todo ese rato para que cumplieran su castigo por infringir las normas.

-Con que aquí están Potter y Weasley.-continuo caminando mirándolos.-cumplirán su castigo esta noche.

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron al oír a la voz, pero no podían librarse de eso. Ambos miraron a la profesora a la espera que le digan lo que van a hacer.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? -preguntó Ron, asustado, reprimiendo un eructo.

-Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch -dijo la profesora McGonagall-. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!

-Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras -dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Oh, no... ¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? -preguntó Harry desesperado.

-Desde luego que no -dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas-. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro. Dicho esto Minerva se fue dejando solo a esos dos.

Tom se había quedado mirando la reprimenda de esa profesora a esos dos alumnos. Al parecer ellos se metían en toda clase de conflicto, ¡quién sabe!

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando hasta que Ron le indico que vayan al comedor. Harry alzo su mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Tom, ambos se quedaron mirando. Harry entre confundido pues no conocía a ese chico pero le pareció verle en el campo. Tom mostraba una expresión engreída.

Al final Tom fue el que se volteó y fue rumbo a su sala común.

A Harry le molesto ese acto, pero a juzgar por su túnica verde era un Slytherin. Y al parecer no había sido un buen día para ese chico, estaba sucio ¿se habrá caído?

Harry y Ron ingresaron al comedor. Hermione se acercó a ellos a trompicones, se encontraba detrás de ellos mostrando una cara llena de orgullo. Era la única que no infringió las normas para llegar al colegio. Entro a Hogwarts de manera normal, en tren. Nada de autos voladores. Los dos le lanzaron una mirada de envidia. Claro como a ella le dejo pasar el muro en King Cross.

-Filch me tendrá allí toda la noche -dijo Ron apesadumbrado-. ¡Sin magia! Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.

-Te lo cambiaría de buena gana -dijo Harry con voz apagada-. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.

-Si tan solo no se les hubiera ocurrido venir volando no estarían lamentándose- dijo Hermione sentada en frente de ellos comiendo un pudín.

-Hermione tu que sabes, deja tus reprimendas.-dijo quejándose Ron.

-Vale, cálmense los dos.-hablo Harry un poco fastidiado por lo que pasaba-. Más importante, después de que se marchó la profesora McGonagall un niño se nos quedó observando. Yo no lo había visto y nos quedamos mirando, y no lo conozco.

-¿De qué casa era?-pregunto Hermione.

-De Slytherin, estaba sucio de arriba abajo.

-Me dan igual los de Slytherin, son todos unos petulantes. Y me trae sin cuidado si está sucio o no, es más mejor que este sucio de seguro se lo merecía.-dijo Ron y se metió a la boca una gran pudin de carne y patatas.

-Te vas a atragantar así Ron, come lento.-dijo Hermione con un tono de regaño.- Pues quien sabe Harry, yo no he visto a ningún Slytherin sucio. Solo he visto al sucio de Malfoy.

Tom camino hacia las mazmorras pero casi al llegar recordó que su jefe no le dijo la contraseña. Maldecía al jefe, él quería entrar a darse una ducha y quitarse todo lo sucio. Como arte de magia Snape apareció al fondo. Se acercó a Riddle.

-Riddle, entra a la sala común. Te presentare con los otros.

-No me se la contraseña profesor.

-_Puros en esta casa_.-dijo la contraseña. Y se abrió las mazmorras.

Snape y Riddle entraron a la sala común. Como siempre lucía tenebroso el sitio. Malfoy y compañía estaban sentados en la sala, platicando.

Cuando advirtieron la presencia del jefe de la casa, lo miraron. Malfoy miro a Tom arrogante.

-Vengan aquí, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y todos los demás pingajos.

Ellos se acercaron. Malfoy de mala gana obedeció.

-¿Qué pasa Snape?

-Cuida tus palabras Malfoy. Les presento a su nuevo compañero de casa, se llama Tom Riddle. Me da igual si le dan buen acogida o no. Solo se los presento.- finalizo Snape mirándolos a todos.

Tom no mostro expresión ninguna, le daba igual llevarse con los otros o no. Solo había advertido al chico Malfoy, recordaba que su antecesor era un engreído en su época. Malditos Malfoy sangre pura.

-Es todo, solo recuerden que ustedes deben ganar este año la copa de la casa. Basta de Gryffindor, perdimos el año anterior pero esta vez no. Demuestren que ustedes son los mejores.-hablo Snape fastidiado.- Riddle tu dormitorio esta al fondo a la derecha.-dicho esto Snape se retiró de la sala común.

Tom ignoro a los demás y siguió su camino a buscar en su dormitorio ropa para irse a duchar. Tenía planeado que después de bañarse saldría de la sala común a explorar por sus propios medios evadiendo a los profesores en la noche. Si podía quería entrar a la sala común. Con este pensamiento se fue al dormitorio.

Malfoy y los demás lo vieron irse.

-¿Quién se cree ese niño para pasar así de mí?- pregunto Malfoy molesto.

-No lo sé, pero me cae mal.-hablo Pansy.-olvidémoslo y sigamos en donde nos quedamos.

-Vale.- fueron a sentarse de nuevo en la sala, planeando la broma que les harían a Potter y a sus amigos.-incluye a Riddle en la broma, el las pagara por ignorarnos.

-Me encanta esa idea Draco- rio Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle asintieron entusiasmados.

* * *

Harry se dirigió al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso. Odiaba tener que cumplir ese castigo con ese profesor. Tan petulante. Toco la puerta y Lockhart rápido le recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Por fin llegó, vamos Harry entra, ¡hay mucho que hacer!

Al entrar Harry solo pudo reafirmar lo narcisista que era Lockhart. Fotos por todas partes corroborando su propio ser.

-Pon las direcciones en los sobres. ¿A qué es divertido?-hablo Lockhart con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- El primero es de mi hermosa admiradora Gladys.

Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Harry dejó que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando «mmm» o «ya» o «vaya». Algunas veces captaba frases del tipo «La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry» o «Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide».

Harry ya estaba cansando de escuchar los relatos de Lockhart. Quería que se acabara pronto, ya se había cansado su mano de tanto escribir direcciones. Así pasaron unas horas hasta que algo ocurrió. Escucho algo.

Era una voz, del tipo que te puede helar la sangre al escucharla, una voz fría y quizás hambrienta de algo.

_-Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Harry dio un tremendo salto como cuando los gatos se espantan y quedan esponjados. Lockhart seguía con su relato, no había advertido el salto de Harry.

-Pues eso —dijo Lockhart-: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!

-¡No! —dijo Harry asustado-. ¡La voz!

-¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado-. ¿Qué voz?

-La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?

Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.

-¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla.

-Ya puedes irte Harry, ya es tarde.-hablo Lockhart medio sonriendo mirando algo nervioso, él no había escuchado nada pero Harry decía que escucho una voz.

Al final Harry salió del despacho asustado y aturdido.

* * *

Tom estaba paseando por el tercer pasillo yendo a la sala de trofeos. Se había dado una gran ducha, se sentía como nuevo. Al entrar a la sala de trofeos vio que había muchos tirados por aquí y por allá, estaba claramente que necesitaba una limpieza este lugar.

Se dispuso a buscar algún indicio de él, algo que le ayudara a él. Reviso los trofeos uno por uno.

Al fondo oculto entre trofeos y placas, una especialmente resalto. Él agarro la placa y leyó:

_Premio en honor a: TOM RIDDLE Por Servicios Especiales al Colegio._

Tom lo leyó al menos 3 veces para confirmarlo. Sí que le sorprendía, al parecer fue el mejor alumno en el pasado. De pronto se empezó a hacer más preguntas como ¿Qué pasó con su yo mayor? ¿Seguirá vivo? ¿Habrá triunfado el plan que tenía desde hace años?

Decidido agarró la placa y se la guardó. Como ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, había encontrado un valioso objeto sobre su pasado.

Al salir se topó en el pasillo con el chico escupe babosas y una enana naranja. Deben de ser hermanos. Tom recordó que la profesora le había dicho a este niño que limpiará esta sala. Menos mal que saco a tiempo su placa, no quería que supiesen que era él, si el que vino aquí en el tiempo.

Ignorando a los dos pasó de largo. No quería llevarse con un Gryffindor y menos con un escupe babosas.

Al bajar las escaleras, pasando por la segunda planta escucho una voz que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

_—Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre..._

Tom se acercó a la pared para escuchar con mejor atención.

_-Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._

Le asusto escuchar de nuevo la voz ¿de dónde provenía? Se escucha como si estuviera al otro lado de la pared. Este hecho le alertó de que algo estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts, no de la nada escuchas una voz diciéndote que te mataran, eso era de estúpidos.

Trato de tranquilizarse y fue rápido a su cuarto, con la firme decisión que averiguaría que pasaba y a quien o _"qué"_ era esa voz.

* * *

Ya era muy entrada la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor había uno que otro alumno fantasma estudiando. En el dormitorio de las chicas, específicamente en una de las camas estaba una pequeña niña naranja. Sostenía una pluma y escribía en una clase de libro.

_Querida persona desconocida._

_El chico que me gusta sigue sin fijarse en mi… estoy muy triste. Tú eres mi única consolación, eres mi amigo. ¿Confías en mi verdad?_

Escribió la pequeña Ginny. Unos segundos después su escritura se desvaneció y acto siguiente aparecieron unas letras hasta formarse unas palabras completas.

_Por supuesto que confió en ti, tú eres mis ojos del exterior._

Al leerlo Ginny contesto:

_¿Cómo te llamas? Sigue siendo un misterio, ¿algún día me lo dirás?_

El diario respondió:

_Sí, algún día sabrás Ginny pero ahora no es el momento. Ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí._

* * *

**Hola :) Volví rápido! \o/**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, todavía no se han visto Herms y Tom :3 **

**Espero reviews! En serio me animaría a continuar la historia, quiero saber sus opiniones, toodo!**

**De verdad, me darían muchos ánimos, si les gusta la historia o no.**

**Besos. **


	3. En clases

_No hay influencia buena; toda influencia es inmoral..., inmoral desde el punto de vista científico. Influir sobre una persona es transmitirle nuestra propia alma._

_- Oscar Wilde_

Tom bajo a desayunar en el gran comedor, todo estaba normal como era de costumbre. A primera hora le tocaba pociones junto con Gryffindor.

Se sirvió un pan y jugo de calabaza, él no tenía muchas ganas de desayunar. Todavía le daba curiosidad aquella voz que escuchó anoche. ¿Será algo de misterio? ¿Alguna criatura? ¿O acaso fue una broma de algún estudiante?

Se hacía muchas cuestiones, pero ya las averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Ya había tocado la hora de clase, dio el último trago a su jugo de calabaza y acto siguiente bajo a las mazmorras a su primera clase del día.

Al entrar al salón de clases la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí. Busco un asiento y lo encontró casi al principio en donde siempre está el profesor. Adelante. Se sentó y esperó a que entrara el profesor. Minutos después llego Severus Snape.

-Página 10, léanlo.-hablo Snape.

Tom saco su libro y enseguida lo leyó.

Harry y Ron tonteaban hablando de Snape y su horrible nariz mientras Hermione estaba absorta leyendo. Minutos después Snape empezó a preguntar.

-¿De qué trata la poción filtro de muertos en vida?-pregunto Snape.

Al instante Hermione alzo la mano. Snape miro de reojo a Tom, el miraba a otro lado.

-Granger.

-Es un somnífero muy potente, enviando al bebedor en un sueño mortal.-contesto Hermione.

-Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor, ¿Cuáles son los ingredientes necesarios?

Hermione alzo mucho su mano para que le dejen contestar de nuevo. Pero no vio que Tom alzo igual la mano

-Riddle

-Los ingredientes necesarios son: ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo.- dijo Tom con un tono de sabelotodo.

-Bien, 5 puntos para Slytherin.

Hermione no podía creer que ese niño le haya ganado la pregunta, sintió coraje. A su lado Harry y Tom se burlaban que ese niño le gano su pregunta.

-Siguiente pregunta, ¿cómo debe quedar la poción?-Snape miró a todos. Seguido que Tom y Hermione volvieron a alzar la mano.- Riddle

-La poción debe ser similar a una pasa de color liso, negro líquido en la etapa intermedia, sino que debe entonces dar vuelta un tono claro de color lila, entonces claro como el agua, después de revolver la poción a la izquierda en siete ocasiones.

-Muy bien 5 puntos para Slytherin, última pregunta ¿ejemplos de personajes que hayan utilizado esta poción?

Hermione por tercera vez alzo la mano molesta porque Snape ni siquiera la miraba. Tom alzo la mano y por última vez Snape le cedió la palabra. Claro como es su favorito ahora.

-La poción Wiggenweld es capaz de revertir los efectos de este filtro. Leticia Hag Somnolens utilizó el filtro en un intento de matar a una princesa por celos. Un príncipe que colocó poción Wiggenweld en sus labios pudo revivir a la princesa con un beso.- contestó Tom.

En ese momento Tom y Hermione cruzaron sus miradas. Herms desvió la mirada molesta, no podía terminar de creer que ese niño que de la nada apareció le ganó sus respuestas.

Harry y Ron estaban un poco molestos, pero más que nada entre ellos dos hacían risitas por lo que pasó a Hermione y tan solo ver la cara que hizo Hermione al verlos bastó para que estallarán en risas. Snape que estaba al otro lado de la clase regañando a Neville escuchó la tremenda risa que soltaron esos dos que enseguida los miro.

-¡Potter y Weasley afuera AHORA!

-Pero profesor Snape nosotros no hicimos nada… reír es natural ¿qué usted no lo hace?- dijo Harry con una pequeña mirada traviesa.

-Harry no sigas-hablo susurrando Ron. Se habían levantado los dos. Snape los miraba retadoramente.

-Obvio Señor Potter que rio, pero más vale tener respeto, educación y sobretodo callarse cuando se está en mi clase.-respondió Snape caminando hacia ellos.- Así que largo de mi clase ahora mismo.- dicho esto se dio media vuelta regresando a regañar a Neville.

-Hermione los veía con una risita de Ja, eso les pasa por burlarse de mí.

Al otro extremo estaba Tom sonriéndole a esos idiotas que saco Snape, le divertía ver que regañaran a las otras personas, en su opinión todos los que estaban en su clase era unos idiotas salvo una persona, la chica de cabello espantado parecía hacerle guerra. Se notaba que era un ratón de biblioteca al igual que él. Aun así, tanto Potter y Weasley les cayó mal por ser tan estúpidos. No podían contestar las preguntas de Snape. Qué patético.

Harry y Ron salieron desanimados que los hayan echado, a ellos no les parecía justo ya que solo fue una pequeña risota.

-Solo nos reímos un poco, tampoco es que nos hayamos reído de él-dijo Ron.

-Ya pero nos reímos de Herms, ya me siento mal por haberlo hecho, toda la culpa la tiene ese tal Riddle por superar a Hermione pero igual está el hecho que está en Slytherin y obviamente Snape tendrá preferencia.- contesto Harry mientras caminaban hacia el comedor, no tenían clase hasta más tarde.- vamos a comer algo, ya me dio hambre.

-Ohh a mi igual Harry, ¿qué te parce si jugamos ajedrez? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos- contesto muy animadamente Ron.

Pasaron por una ventana cuando vieron que empezaba a llover.

-Oh mira Harry está lloviendo y apenas empieza octubre-dijo ron casualmente mientras veía como caía la lluvia tropicones, con sonoros truenos. -Vaya pues quien sabe, mira ese de ahí ¿no es Nick casi decapitado?- mirando hacia la otra ventana más al fondo.

Encogió los hombros Harry.

Continuaron caminado hasta que llegaron a la altura de Nick Casi fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»

—Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.

—Parecéis preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, plegando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metiéndosela bajo el jubón.

—Igual que usted —dijo Harry. Ron solo lo miraba asombrado de ver como se transparentaba.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las características». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

—Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

_Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos,_

_Sir Patrick DelaneyPodmore_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

— ¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo chicos?

—No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly..

-Me temo que no Harry.

-Harry, vámonos ya, ya es tarde y tengo hambre- hablo Ron.

Harry lo miro un segundo y luego miro a Nick.

-Bueno Nick, un gusto hablar con usted, esperamos que podamos hacer algo por usted, pero ahora andamos con prisa, nos vemos- dijo Harry. Nick los despidió con la mano y voltio de nuevo a ver el cielo.

Volviendo al salón, había terminado ya la clase. Tom agarro sus cosas y se levantó. Solo tenía en mente de qué manera odia aprovechar el estar en ese tiempo, estaba claro que averiguaría quien fue, y con eso de haber escuchado algo en la pared le intrigaba más.

Recuerda haber leído algo en un libro sobre una cámara secreta y que ahí se guardaba algo que era capaz de matar….

Y también está su placa que encontró en la sala de trofeos, lo guardo en su armario en la sala común.

Salió del salón dirigiéndose al comedor por algo de comer y ya después iría a la sección prohibida. Ginny estaba saliendo del comedor cuando Tom entró. Ambos se miraron, no sé qué paso, pero Tom sintió una fuerte conexión con esa niña. Como si la conociera totalmente.

Cuando Ginny miró a Tom lo supo, sintió un lazo, como si ya supiera quien es. Ambos se quedaron frente a frente.

Ginny hipnotizada y con miedo, que sin saberlo dijo…

_-Tom._

En ese instante ella reacciono y expreso una cara asustada. Con una mano paso detrás de su oreja su cabello y se puso roja. Desvió rápido la mirada y salió corriendo del comedor.

Tom estaba pasmado, no sabía que había pasado y como la chica sabia como se llamaba. Era obvio que es de primero, pero la manera en que se vieron y como dijo su nombre. Es como si ya supiera quien fue y sabía que ya la conocía.

Entrada la noche, Ginny va a su cama. Agarra el diario, saca una pluma y escribe.

_Dime, creo que ya sé quién eres… hoy en el comedor me cruce con un chico, y no sé qué sucedió que de pronto dije… Tom… dime, amigo tu sabes todo de mi… ese chico parece que sintió que ya me conocía, y que quizás sepa que soy la que está causando eso en la cámara… dime que no soy mala diario…_

Termino de escribir, unos segundos después se desvanecieron las letras para llegar unas nuevas.

_Si lo que dices es verdad… quiero hablar con ese chico Ginny, si me llamo Tom, pero no se lo digas a nadie, eres mi mejor confidente._

Ginny lo leyó y respondió:

_Vale Tom, no se lo diré a nadie, dame un tiempo y veré si puedo darle el diario a ese chico… pero no entiendo, ¿Qué hace el aquí? Sé que mi hermano dijo que hace poco que entro a la escuela, pero tengo tantas dudas Tom…._

Lo único que salió del diario de Tom Riddle fue:

_Solo espera._

* * *

_Volví__ yeih, con un cap cortito pero espero que lo disfruten. Saludos. Dejen reviews!_


End file.
